docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moo Moo
Moo Moo is a stuffed cow belonging to Alma, who drags out her 'long u's when she speaks, so it sounds like she's actually mooing. Background Personality A gentle, and usually kind stuffed cow, Moo Moo seems nice to others and she is shown to smile a lot. But she's also shown to hold deep grudges that can take a lot of work to rid of. Which shows that despite her usually caring and nice nature, she can also be very stubborn. She really does adore Alma however, which most likely explains why it hurt her so much to have been left in the rain. They have experienced many events together, such as Alma's first day of school, or when she got sick for a while and was bed-ridden. It also seems to imply that Moo Moo is Alma's most favorite toy she owns. Which Moo Moo really likes also. She was saddened and thought that Alma just forgot about their friendship because of this accident but soon she learned that even friends make mistakes. Physical Appearance Moo Moo resembles a typical cow just about, but she oddly lacks any udders. Her body is a creamy-tan color while her tummy is almost white. Her hooves are light gray, matching her small horns on the top of her head. Her snout/nose and mouth are pink and she has big black eyes with small eyelash markings. Over her right eye is a dark brown spot, the same color as both of her ears. Role in the series She appeared in the episode "Blame It on the Rain", when Alma accidentally left her outside in the rain and is then devastated. Doc takes Moo-Moo to the clinic to get her dried off. When Hallie puts a wristband on her, she cries because she is sad that Alma has left her out in the rain. Doc, Lambie and Stuffy twist and squeeze Moo-Moo, and then roll and press to cure her 'squishyitis'. Then they dry her in the sun and give her one last check-up and she is ready to go home, but she doesn't want to, because she thinks Alma left her out in the rain on purpose. Doc and her friends tell her that Alma still loves her even if she makes a mistake and about their previous mistakes. After singing a song about making mistakes, Doc and Moo-Moo hear Alma crying in her garden. Realizing that everyone, including best friends, make mistakes sometimes, Moo-Moo is ready to go back to Alma and receives one more cuddle from Lambie, Stuffy, and Hallie. Doc takes Moo-Moo to Alma's house and gives her back to Alma. When it starts to rain again, Alma takes Moo-Moo, her fairy doll and her frog inside. In "Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo Boo," Moo Moo wants to do ballet, but begins to worry that she's not any good at it. Bella and the others help her to realize that it takes time to learn something new and that the important thing is to enjoy having fun with friends. Quotes *"Oh, me. Oh, my. Oh, moo! Alma left me in the pouring rain, and now, well, I'm soaked through-ooo." *"I kinda like it here." *"A cow could get uuuused to this. The last time I had this much fun was when Alma took me to school. Of course that was before she left me out in the rain, and I got mad at her." *"You mean I have to mooove back to Alma's house?" *"Sorry, Doc, but I gotta moooove on out. Nothing personal. It's just my home is with Alma. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, you know? Even best friends." *"Moooo! I can't believe it. I'm wearing a tutu just like Lambie's. It's moo-velous!" *"I've always dreamed of being a bovine ballerina." *"I'm such a clumsy cow. How can I have fun when I know I'm terrible at something?" *"With such great friends, how can I say no?" Trivia *Moo Moo went with Alma to her first day of school. She also stayed with Alma when she had a bad fever. ("Blame it on the Rain") Gallery Wet_Moo_Moo.png Blame it on the Rain Pic_001.jpg Blame_it_on_the_Rain_Pic_007.jpg Blame it on the Rain Pic_002.jpg 54bc4aee23e17169370f68379babf806.png 7f688dbd1ae94944e2378fd41c2544e11fcb1899.jpg Blame it on the Rain Pic_013.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S1_E13.jpg 2c93940364a8e1a3f23a56c4b85667666559a2f6c958d3035bf3f21d7f560ba4_large.jpg Blame_it_on_the_Rain_Pic_008.jpg Blame it on the Rain Pic_003.jpg Blame it on the Rain Pic_004.jpg Dance_Lambi.png 05c7370a93b645810506ac359f86b8a2.png Moo Moo.png 21a5f906ad4b16df1a0cb4ba47412257.png Doc_listens_to_moo_moo's_heartbeat.jpg EP113A SC107 1 800 400 c1.jpg MV5BMTYxNzg5OTQxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTYxMzk0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg maxresdefault_18.jpg Blame_it_on_the_Rain_Pic_010.jpg Cxczczc.png Blame it on the Rain Pic_005.jpg charcters3_30mcstuffin.jpg doc, lambie, hallie, stuffy and moo moo.jpg Category:Alma's toys Category:Characters Category:Cows Category:Females Category:Plush Category:Toys Category:Stuffed animals